Neo Crusader
Neo Crusader is the leader of Suicide Run in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Biography Rogue Agent was a Decepticon warrior who fought in the pit, being found guilty of treason after removing a shard of Starscream's indestructible spark and fusing it with his own (he had hoped to gain some of Starscream's political prowess and had no idea the spark shard would imbue him with indestrubility). He did not see defeat in his time in the pit. When the order was given to form the Havocon Division from pit warriors to fight in the Vos-Tarn War, Rogue Agent and his long time ally Hell Reign (now Shadow Templar) were given commanding positions, answering only to Misanthropy. After the war Rogue Agent and Shadow Templar refused to fight for the Havocons, after Misantrophy left. As a result, they found themselves up for execution. Before their execution however, they were discovered by Altigon (now Evolution Prime), an Autobot who was looking to rescue Decapitation, who was also on death row. Rogue Agent and Shadow Templar both pledged their allegiance to the Autobots and helped Altigon in rescuing Decapitation and fleeing to Iacon. Rogue Agent changed his name to Neo Crusader pledged the service of Suicide Run to the AWC as thanks for the rescue. Neo Crusader is a tactical genius and on the battle field uses his vast knowledge of tactics to rout enemy units. Neo Crusader is a competent leader and always knows how to stay one step ahead. In his time as a havocon, Neo Crusader became adept in the use a a vast array of weapons, only favouring the weapon which he considers is the most appropriate for the situation. While he is listed as having 9 courage, he never backs down, he will never quit and his orders for retreat are rarer than Starscream showing loyalty. SPL Neo Crusader was one the select few chosen to represent the Autobots in the previously unheard of ICL Smelting Pool League run by the ominous Huntmasters, featuring combatants from all over Cybertron. Along with the other combatants Neo Crusader was upgraded to a level not seen in HMW since R-Day. Although Neo Crusader had proved himself a capable warrior time and time again on Cybertron, he suffered from inexperience, unable to properly harness the upgrades to their full extent. As a result he recorded a not so desirable score in round 1. Something was worrying Neo Crusader more than posting a bad score for round 1 of the SPL however. The upgrades provided by the Huntmasters was continuously attempting to corrupt his spark. After the resulting battle of will, Neo Crusader was back in control. During the battle however, the corrupting force bridged a gap in Neo Crusader's memory circuits, a gap Neo Crusader was unaware existed. When bridged, the gap revealed Neo Crusader's history, creation and purpose. Neo Crusader is an Iacon experiment. His spark was created by the Vector Sigma super computer to replicate the Autobot Matrix of Leadership exactly, his spark is Primus' essence. His memory was erased, creating the gap, and was sent to the Vos Pit to prove himself, how he got there was his problem. When he fused the spark shard from Starscream to his own spark, he was embued with the indestructability hidden in Starscream's spark and his own spark cleansed the shard of Starscream's trademark treachery, cowardice and evil. Using this knowledge he cleansed the upgrades of the corrupting evil, using the power of Primus. This holiness also inadvertantly amplified his upgrades beyond their original level. Now aware of his purpose, Neo Crusader planned to prepare for the coming of Unicron, but his instincts told him to revisit his former life in Vos' Havocon Division. He set out to the ruins of Vos with Suicide Run. Unbeknownst to Neo Crusader the Archaicons, with their new recruits - the remnants of the Havocons, were awaiting their arrival, the sinister Misanthropy had a proposition for the ex-havocon and his team. Tech Specs Str 10 Int 9 Spd 10 End 10 Rnk 7 Crg 9 Frp 10 Skl 7 Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Autobot Category:Decepticon